


Morning

by Lassarina



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassarina/pseuds/Lassarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanille's cranky when she wakes up, unless you take the right approach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

Fang wakes suddenly, as she often does, her muscles tensed at some sound she thought she heard, but there is nothing for her to see or fight. Now that she's awake, she won't go back to sleep easily. Vanille still sleeps, curled tight on her side; she's stolen Fang's wrap again and burrowed underneath it. No wonder Fang woke cold.

Well, there are ways to fix that. She lies back down, pressing against Vanille's back. Vanille makes a sleepy, slightly grumpy noise, but she snuggles closer to the source of warmth. Fang can't help a smile. Vanille might be made of sunshine when she's awake, but she's awfully hard to wake up, and usually in a bad mood when she does.

But there are ways around that.

Fang wraps an arm around Vanille's waist, and presses her lips to the ticklish spot behind Vanille's ear. Vanille doesn't really react to the first couple of kisses, but by the time Fang's worked her way down her neck to her shoulder, she's stretching a little in her sleep, her head tipped to give Fang more room. Fang gathers her hair, startlingly vivid pink, in one hand and dusts the tips of it against Vanille's neck, making her shiver and make a quiet little noise.

She keeps layering kisses along Vanille's neck and shoulder, sometimes with the slight sting of teeth applied and immediately soothed with her tongue, and by the time her hand finds its way inside Vanille's top, she's mostly awake and arching her back to push her breasts more firmly into Fang's hand. Vanille swears she likes the feel of Fang's calluses against her skin; Fang always feels like they're too rough.

Vanille snuggles back against her hard, hooking one leg backward over Fang's knees in a way that leaves her open and inviting; Fang can smell her on the early morning air, and it makes the pulse between her legs beat harder as she trails her fingertips downward. She's deliberately slow, enough that Vanille grabs her hand and tries to move it faster. Fang puts up temporary resistance, because the little sounds Vanille makes when she's frustrated and the way she wriggles are wonderful, but eventually she slides her hand beneath Vanille's skirt and finds slick heat. Vanille makes a sharp little sound deep in her throat and pushes her hips forward against Fang's hand, and they've done this often enough to settle into an easy rhythm. It's not long before Vanille is panting and straining, her movements jerky and frantic, and then she muffles her scream by biting her lip.

Fang holds her close, enjoying the way Vanille goes all slack and boneless against her, and tries not to get too much of Vanille's wildly curling hair up her nose.

After a few minutes Vanille rouses herself. "Morning," she mumbles.

"Good morning." Fang nips lightly at her earlobe. "Ready to get started?"

Vanille bends her spine at what should be an impossible angle to look at Fang without disrupting the comfortable closeness of their bodies. "Started on what?" she asks suspiciously.

"The day," Fang says. "We've a long way to go."

Vanille scowls, and then moves in a surprising burst of speed to flip Fang onto her back and straddle her hips. "Not until I'm done with you," she says, all sly smiles and mischievous eyes. When she bends down to kiss Fang, clever fingers already busy at the fastenings of Fang's remaining clothes, Fang smiles and stretches beneath her. Today's hunt can wait a bit longer. It'd be a shame to waste the morning.


End file.
